


【岩及】Merry Christmas

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 聖誕節賀文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　穿上厚實保暖的大衣，套上鞋子敲敲鞋尖。一打開門，外面的冷空氣爭先恐後地團團包圍他，他拉緊了衣服，拎著準備給對方的禮物，闔上租屋處的大門。上好鎖，將鑰匙收在口袋裡，腳步輕快地下了樓梯，往車站的方向走去。  
　　他們好一陣子沒有見面了，剛踏入社會的自己光適應業務的處理、工作的步調、就業的壓力就忙得喘不過氣，晚上回家洗完澡和對方聊不到幾句，累得在床上睡著了。  
　　等自己上了軌道後，輪到對方進入賽季前的加強訓練，每天接受高強度操練以適應比賽時的各種狀況，大量的體力訓練與基礎練習以及三不五時的隊內分組比賽。聽著對面傳來沉穩的呼吸聲，他既無奈又心疼，當時對方的心情跟自己現在的心情相差無幾吧。  
　　基於體諒對方的心情，他們約定聖誕夜在市中心前的聖誕樹下見面，剩下的時間靠著簡短的訊息和偶爾忙裡偷閒的短短電話聯繫彼此，因此他們對於這次見面都特別期待。  
　　岩泉收回看著窗外不斷倒退風景的視線，移到他手上提著準備給對方的禮物。對於要送及川什麼禮物，岩泉困擾很久，花了很多時間腦中卻一片空白，及川什麼都有了，不知道自己送些什麼好。尋求他人的意見，卻得到你送什麼及川都會喜歡。對於尋求方向的岩泉來說，這意見有說等於沒說，他揉揉額頭結束和花卷的通話。最後，他決定出門去百貨公司看看，現場看到商品說不定會比較有方向。  
　　把每一層仔仔細細逛了遍，岩泉看上一個領帶夾覺得還不錯，流線造型極具設計感，店家提供刻字的服務，及川偶爾也要出席穿著正裝的聚會，這個禮物還算實用，但岩泉覺得哪裡不夠，這份禮物似乎缺少了一份怦然心動的感覺。  
　　左思右想卻得不到突破點的岩泉，掙扎了兩周決定就買下那個領帶夾，請店家刻上及川的名字縮寫。  
　　當他再次踏入同一間百貨公司，架起了聖誕樹，以紅色、綠色裝飾每個店面，處處貼上了聖誕節的優惠折扣。這時他看到櫥窗內的人型模特兒圍著一條圍巾，它看起來是那麼地蓬鬆柔軟，圍起來肯定相當溫暖，待岩泉回過神來，他已經結帳完提著袋子整走出店面了，看著包裝得漂漂亮亮的禮物，覺得自己太過衝動，但他並不後悔，第一眼就看著那條圍巾，覺得那會是最適合對方的禮物。  
　　岩泉閉上眼，倚著車門，聽著電車行駛在軌道上摳摟摳摟的聲音，車廂輕輕地左右搖擺，想到很快就能見到他了，臉上不由自主露出笑容。

　　市中心前的廣場依照往前慣例立起了巨大的聖誕樹，及川和岩泉他們就約在這裡見面，許許多多的男男女女約在這裡等待的什麼人，他們拿著手機或四處張望或隨處走動。  
　　到達約定地點的岩泉掏出手機正要聯絡及川時，一眼從人群中看到對方，素來抓得有型的頭髮被強風吹得亂七八糟，及川縮著身體，躲在耶誕樹旁避著寒風，猛搓著雙手，對著手哈熱氣。這時及川抬起頭，正好對上岩泉的視線，岩泉對他一笑，及川的眼睛瞬間亮了起來。岩泉快步地朝著及川走了過去，及川興高彩烈地走向前去。  
　　岩泉看到及川的衣著忍不住皺起眉頭，「你就穿那麼少嗎？」  
　　「我沒想到會突然變冷呀。」及川眨眨褐色的大眼睛略作無辜。  
　　「你都不看氣象預報的嗎？天氣這麼冷也不去附近的店裡躲躲。」  
　　「人家想早點見到你啊！」  
　　岩泉拿起手上的禮物三兩下地拆開包裝。  
　　「小岩，那是……？」  
　　「給你的禮物。」  
　　「禮物不是該由當事人拆開嗎？」  
　　「穿錯衣服的人沒有資格說話。」  
　　看到包裝下的禮物，及川突然愣住，幫他圍好圍巾的岩泉伸手在他面前晃了晃。  
　　「及川，你發什麼呆。」  
　　「沒什麼，只是……我們買了一樣的禮物。」  
　　「你也買了圍巾？」  
　　「不僅如此還是同一個牌子的。」雖然顏色不一樣。  
　　及川拿出禮物拆開包裝替岩泉圍上，兩條一樣的圍巾，但及川的是褐色，岩泉則是藍色。  
　　「還真的是一樣。」  
　　「你是我肚子裡的蛔蟲嗎，小岩？」  
　　「你才是我肚子裡的蛔蟲吧。」兩人相識忍不住大笑，高中排球隊的隊員們總說他們有心電感應，他們卻不這麼認為，今天他們確實得承認兩人之間或許有說不出的連結，不然怎樣說明在市面上數百萬種商品中他們居然選中和對方一樣的禮物呢？不是心靈相通，還會是什麼原因呢？  
　　片片雪花自天空中落下，及川伸手盛起，落在掌心的雪一兩秒後化成一攤水。  
　　「今年也是白色聖誕節呢。」  
　　「餐廳預約時間快到了，我們走吧。」  
　　「走吧。」

 

　　END.

20161205　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家聖誕節快樂！


End file.
